vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Founding Families
The Founding Families founded Mystic Falls back in 1860. The first members of these families were founders of Mystic Falls. Most of the members of the Founding Families were also members of Town Council. List of Founding Families Fell Family *Thomas Fell (Founder, Deceased) *Honoria Fell (Founder, Deceased) *Franklin Fell (Member in 1953, Deceased) *Tobias Fell (Member, Deceased) *Logan Fell (Member, Deceased) *Meredith Fell (Alive) *Tina Fell (Alive) *Blair Fell (Alive) *Thomas Vincent Fell III aka Tripp Cooke (Member, Deceased) *Violet Fell (Member, Deceased) thomaskeeping.png|Thomas Keeping Fell|link=Thomas Fell honoriafell.png|Honoria Fell|link=Honoria Fell Franklin.png|Franklin Fell|link=Season One Minor Characters#You're Undead To Me Tobias.png|Tobias Fell|link=Tobias Fell Tripp.png|Tripp Cooke|link=Tripp Cooke 632nkxhf.jpg|Logan Fell|link=Logan Fell Meredith3x20.PNG|Meredith Fell|link=Meredith Fell tina.png|Tina Fell|link=Season One Minor Characters#Miss Mystic Falls blairfell.png|Blair Fell|link=Season One Minor Characters#Miss Mystic Falls Valerie_Fell.png|Valerie Fell|link=Season Four Minor Characters#My Brother's Keeper Violet-S8.jpg|Violet Fell|link=Violet Fell ---- Forbes Family *William Forbes (Founder and Sheriff in 1864, Deceased) *Gerald Forbes (Member in 1912, Deceased) *Bill Forbes (Member, Deceased) *Elizabeth Forbes (Member, Deceased) *Caroline Forbes (Undead) William_Forbes.png|William Forbes|link=William Forbes Gerald_Forbes.jpg|Gerald Forbes|link=Season Three Minor Characters#1912 Billforbesfamilytree.png|Bill Forbes|link=Bill Forbes Lizforbesfamilytree.png|Elizabeth Forbes|link=Elizabeth Forbes Caroline Fobes apareance season six.jpg|Caroline Forbes|link=Caroline Forbes ---- Gilbert Family *Johnathan Gilbert (Founder, Deceased) *Samantha Gilbert (Member in 1912, Deceased) *Grayson Gilbert (Member, Deceased) *Miranda Sommers Gilbert (Member, Deceased) *John Gilbert (Member, Deceased) *Elena Gilbert (Alive) *Jeremy Gilbert (Alive) Johnathan_Gibert.jpg|Johnathan Gilbert|link=Johnathan Gilbert Samantha-Gil.png|Samantha Gilbert|link=Samantha Gilbert graysongilbertfamilytree.png|Grayson Gilbert|link=Grayson Gilbert mirandagilbertfamilytree.png|Miranda Sommers-Gilbert|link=Miranda Sommers-Gilbert Johngilbertfamilytree.png|John Gilbert|link=John Gilbert Elena-S8.jpg|Elena Gilbert|link=Elena Gilbert Jeremygilbertfamilytree.png|Jeremy Gilbert|link=Jeremy Gilbert Extended Family Members *Amara (Maternal ancestor of Elena Gilbert) *Tatia (Maternal ancestor of Elena Gilbert) *Katerina Petrova (Maternal ancestor of Elena Gilbert) *Nadia Petrova (Maternal ancestor of Elena Gilbert) *Isobel Flemming (Biological mother of Elena Gilbert) ---- Lockwood Family *Jacob Lockwood (Founder and Mayor in 1864, Deceased)In Family Ties, Elena reads off the Founder's registry and says the name "Benjamin Lockwood", when in fact the registry states "Jacob Lockwood". The name "Benjamin" seems to be an error. *George Lockwood (Werewolf in 1864, Deceased) *Marianna Lockwood (Member in 1912, Deceased) *Richard Lockwood (Member and Mayor in 2009, Deceased) *Carol Lockwood (Member and Mayor in 2010, Deceased) *Mason Lockwood (Werewolf, Deceased) *Tyler Lockwood (Werewolf, Deceased) *Barnette Lockwood (Founder and Werewolf, Deceased) *Nancy-Marie Lockwood (Human, Deceased) *Jeffrey Lockwood-Hamilton (Human, Alive) Barnettelockwood.png|Barnette Lockwood|link=Barnette Lockwood George lockwood.png|George Lockwood|link=George Lockwood Marianna-Lock2.png|Marianna Lockwood|link=Marianna Lockwood Carol.jpg|Carol Lockwood|link=Carol Lockwood Mayor lockwood.jpg|Richard Lockwood|link=Richard Lockwood KillOrBeKilled4.jpg|Mason Lockwood|link=Mason Lockwood TVD335.jpg|Tyler Lockwood|link=Tyler Lockwood ---- Salvatore Family *Giuseppe Salvatore (Founder, Deceased) *Zachariah Salvatore (Member in 1912, Deceased) *Joseph Salvatore (Member in 1953, Deceased) *Zach Salvatore (Member, Deceased) *Damon Salvatore (Member, Alive) *Stefan Salvatore (Member, Deceased) *Lily Salvatore (Member, Deceased) *Sarah Salvatore (Deceased) Giuseppe.png|Giuseppe Salvatore|link=Giuseppe Salvatore Lilysalvatore.png|Lillian Salvatore|link=Lillian Salvatore Damon-S8.jpg|Damon Salvatore|link=Damon Salvatore Stefansalvatorethefamilytree.png|Stefan Salvatore|link=Stefan Salvatore Zachariah.912.jpg|Zachariah Salvatore|link=Zachariah Salvatore Joseph_(The_Cell).png|Joseph Salvatore|link=Joseph Salvatore ZachSalvatore.jpg|Zach Salvatore|link=Zach Salvatore Real Sarah.jpg|Sarah Nelson|link=Sarah Nelson Extended Family Members *Silas (Ancestor of the Salvatore Family) *Tom Avery (Descendant and Stefan's Doppelgänger) Trivia *The Gilbert, Salvatore, Forbes, Fell, Bennett and Maxwell families are in both the book and TV series, though the Bennetts are African-American. The Maxwells had lived in Mystic Falls before the town was officially "founded", but they are also not credited of being a Founding Family too. In the books, the Maxwells are not native to Fell's Church. *The Smallwood family are only in the books. *The Lockwood family are only in the series. References See also Category:Main Family Category:Families Category:Salvatore Family Category:Gilbert Family Category:Lockwood Family Category:Forbes Family Category:Fell Family Category:Founding Family